Aaron and Emily: Hopeless
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Time to find out why Emily's been acting so strange. Trust me, you'll love it. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Who else thought that Dave, Emily and Hotch walking away like that at the end was cool? And Emily got to join the boys for a drink. So awesome. I can't really tell you much for this one or else it'll give the whole thing away. I will say this though, Emily's strange behavior in the last story? It's all about to make a whole lot of sense. Have fun!

Disclaimer:.....*snores*......

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave came out of his office and walked to Emily's desk.

"Ready?" he asked, holding up three glasses and a bottle of scotch.

Emily bit her lip. "I'll join you guys but I'm gonna have to decline on the drink."

Dave frowned. "Why?"

Emily took a deep breath. "I can't tell you before I tell Aaron." Dave continued to frown for a second before the light bulb went on. Emily held up her hand as Dave opened his mouth. "No, I have to tell Aaron first."

Dave nodded. "Well then let's go."

Emily smiled. "I was thinking alone Dave."

Dave placed the whiskey and glasses on Emily's desk, pulled her out of her chair and took her place. "Come get me when you're done."

Emily laughed and with butterflies in her stomach made her way up to Hotch's office. Thankfully the door was open so she just walked in but closed the door as she did. Hotch looked up from his work. He saw the nervous look on Emily's face.

"Em?" he said.

Emily sighed. "I have something to tell you and I know it's a really bad time for this to happen given everything that's going on with Foyet and,"

"Emily stop." Hotch said standing up. He walked over to her. "What's going on? And don't ramble, just answer."

Emily nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm pregnant."

Hotch let Emily's news wash over him. She was pregnant. His girlfriend of a little over a year was pregnant. A smile started to cross his face even as he took in Emily's scared face and shut eyes. He reached out and pulled her close.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Emily chanced opening her eyes. She was beyond relieved to see a smile on Hotch's face. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure. I took a test just before we went to Long Island and went to the doctor shortly after." Emily explained.

"That's why you were fidgety and acting off." Hotch said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Emily looked down, feeling slightly stupid for why she had kept quiet so long.

"With Jack and Haley gone because of Foyet, I didn't want to add another stress for you to worry about." she said.

Hotch sighed and pulled Emily into his arms. "Emily, this baby is a good thing. A very good thing. It is not going to be a stress. Yes I will worry but that won't matter because I worry about you anyway." he pulled back so he could see Emily's face. "You're happy right?"

Emily couldn't have fought the smile that overtook her face if she had wanted to.

"Happy doesn't begin to describe it." she said. "I can't even put it into words how I feel."

"That I understand perfectly." Hotch said. He kissed Emily then pulled her back into his arms. "Thank you."

"For what?" Emily asked.

Hotch laughed. "A lot of things but at the moment let's go with giving me another child."

Emily pressed her face into Hotch's chest. "You are more then welcome and at the same time I thank you for helping give me my first."

Hotch pressed a kiss into Emily's hair. "You're welcome." he turned his head and noticed Dave watching them with a smirk. "Why is Dave smirking at us?"

Emily pulled back and saw what Hotch did. She shook her head. "He had come to my desk a few minutes before I came in here asking if I was ready to join you two for a drink. I told him I'd come but not for the drink. He asked why and I said I couldn't tell him before I told you."

Hotch smiled. "And naturally it took him all of three seconds to connect the dots."

Emily nodded. "He tried to come with me but I told him I wanted to do it alone so he pulled me out of my chair, sat down and said to come get him when we were done."

Hotch looked down at Emily. "How long do you think we can keep him waiting?"

Emily laughed. "If we keep him waiting too long, he'll tell the team before we can."

Hotch frowned. "Good point." he gave Emily another kiss. "Be right back."

Emily watched with a laugh as Hotch left his office and all but dragged Dave back in.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone Aaron." Dave insisted as Hotch basically shoved him inside.

"Not taking any chances Dave." Hotch said. "You're almost as bad as Garcia when it comes to news on the team."

Dave went to protest but stopped. "What's your point?"

Hotch rolled his eyes as Dave set down the whiskey and two of the three glasses on one of the book shelves.

"My point is," Hotch said. "Emily and I are going to tell the team not you."

Dave decided to play dumb. "Tell the team what?"

This time Emily rolled her eyes. "That I'm pregnant Dave."

Dave smiled. "Ah that." his smile soften. "Can I be the first to say congratulations?"

Both Hotch and Emily nodded. Dave shook Hotch's hand and gave him a one armed hug before moving and hugging Emily.

"Congratulations you guys." Dave said stepping back, his smile getting bigger as Hotch wrapped his arms around Emily from behind, his hands resting on her lower stomach where their baby rested. "You deserve this."

"Thank you Dave." Hotch said as Emily's hands move to rest on top of his.

Emily nodded. "Thank you." her smile morphed into a smirk. "Think you can keep this to yourself until we tell the others?"

Dave laughed. "I'll do my best."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily paused next to Hotch outside Dave's cabin door. They could hear the rest of the team inside laughing. Hotch looked at Emily.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Emily shook her head. "Nothing just excited I think."

Hotch smiled. "You think?"

Emily nudged Hotch with her shoulder. "It's mixed in there with my feelings about the baby so I don't quite know what it is."

Hotch pulled Emily close to his side. "Hold onto that. It's only going to get better."

Emily gave Hotch a kiss before Hotch knocked on the door. Dave quickly answered.

"About time you got here." Dave said letting them in. "Do you know how hard it is to keep something from Garcia?"

Hotch laughed. "Yeah Dave, we've all made the mistake of trying to keep things from her. It's a one time deal."

Dave sighed. "I can understand why. Dinner's ready so come on."

Emily held Hotch's hand tightly as they entered Dave's dinning room where they rest of the team plus Henry and Austin were. The three took their seats.

"Ok before we dig in," Garcia said. "what does Dave know that the rest of us don't?"

Hotch and Emily looked at each other. Hotch nodded to Emily and she turned back to the others.

"I'm pregnant." she said. (A/N: I was gonna be really mean and end it there but...)

JJ, Austin and Garcia were the first to react. They squealed and ran to Emily to hug her while the guys moved to congratulate Hotch.

"How far along?" JJ asked.

"According to my doctor, about four weeks." Emily said.

"What was Hotch's reaction?" Garcia asked.

Emily looked over her shoulder at said man. He was standing with Morgan and Reid while Dave went to pick up a fussy Henry.

"I haven't seen the look I saw since before Jack left." Emily said turning back to her friends. "I thought this would be the worst time for us to have a baby but really this couldn't have happened at a better time."

"Is he going to marry you?" Austin asked.

Emily shook her head. "Not right now and to be honest I don't want him to. At the moment, knowing I'm carrying his child and that I have him is more then enough for me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You look different." Morgan said to Hotch.

Hotch frowned. "What do you mean?"

Reid nodded. "He's right, you do look different."

Dave came back with Henry. "He's not different boys, just happy."

Hotch smirked. "We could say the same about you Dave."

Dave laughed as he tickled Henry. "You could but right now we're talking about you being a daddy again not me."

"How'd it go?" Morgan asked. "Emily telling you?"

"She was nervous." Hotch said. "Which is understandable given everything that's happening but once she saw that I was happy she let herself be happy."

"Are you happy?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded, his smile bigger then anyone had ever seen. "Beyond."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Later that night, Hotch and Emily laid awake, not talking just laying with each other, each with a hand resting on Emily's lower stomach. While they agreed that it didn't matter what they had as long as the baby was healthy, both admitted that they wanted a girl. Emily because she had always wanted a daughter and Hotch because he had his little boy and now he wanted his little girl. Emily rolled on her side and Hotch curled himself around her, their hands never moving from their place on her stomach. Sleep had never found them faster.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So I considered waiting on telling you what Emily and Hotch are having but I'm gonna be nice and let you know now. Yes they are having a girl. The two get their baby girl and Jack gets a little sister. Between the BAU family and her parents and brother, Lords help this kid when she starts dating. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! I agree with Lacy, Lord help her. Well, it's snowing here in Georgia. :D :D Of course, right about now Lace is gonna go off on some ramble that's been snowing in Massachusetts since before Christmas. I don't care! This is my first real snow since I was...seven. SEVEN! Ok, that's all. Kisses~Sarah!! P.S Next story is the big 5-0 in edits on Criminal Minds for me!


End file.
